A Million Miles Downwards
by classygirls
Summary: December 24th, 1977. Muggle street fairs and bad bands are always fun, especially when a drunken Sirius Black is involved.


"I think you love it," Lily grinned as they walked down the snowy streets of Cokeworth.

It was December the 24th 1977, the town of Cokeworth had put on their usual Christmas Eve festival, and there were lights, fireworks, music and usually snow. This year had not disappointed Lily Evans, after spending Christmas Eve day with her family she was now able to spending the evening with her friends. Though the evening had turned into night, and even at 11:00 the festival was still going, her friends however, were not. Sure they had energy in them, sure they were very excitable, but when you counted the hung over state they were going to be in the next morning, they definitely should not still have been going. But, alas, they were, and Lily being one of the three only sober ones was having trouble keeping up with the likes of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon.

"I think you're right," James Potter grinned from beside her, pulling his gloves further up his arm to stop the snow from touching his bare skin. He too was also sober, and gladly so, for Lily could not have taken care of Sirius Black alone, especially with Marlene, Remus and Peter also over the edge of drunk too.

Lily laughed, "Ah so the magnificent, too cool for Christmas, James Potter admits he is having a good time at a cheesy street festival?" she teased, grinning at him.

He held his hands up in mock defeat, "I guess. You win Evans, you win."

She smirked at him, "Why thank you."

"Do you think they'll ever shut up?" James laughed, tilting his head in the direction of Sirius, Remus, Peter and Marlene who were all singing very out of tune along to some muggle Christmas carols, being performed by a band.

"Who? The band? Or our friends? Because even though Sirius Black has the worst singing voice none to man, this band is crap," Lily replied, smiling as she watched her drunken friends. James grinned at her, and she leant against the wall, sighing slightly as she closed her eyes and just felt the snow land on her face.

It was quiet for a few moments before she said: "You're not drinking?"

"Nah," James said; shaking his head. "Don't want to be hung over on Christmas morning," he grinned lopsidedly at her.

"I could tell you were a Christmas person," She accused, poking her tongue out at him.

"You got me there Evans," he paused. "I suppose I always have been, but I'll tell you one thing I've never spent Christmas Eve at a muggle street fair, listening to a crappy band, playing crappy music," he joked.

"Ah," she replied, raising her drink to him. "You've obviously never spent Christmas in Cokeworth."

"Touché," He said, nodding back at her.

"It's perfect," She sighed, closing her eyes again.

"Yes it is," He murmured, his eyes on her.

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, as they both listened to their friends signing at the top of their voices, and booing loudly as the band announced it was their last song. James could've sworn he heard Lily mutter 'Thank Merlin' but he couldn't be sure; he smiled anyway, in spite of himself.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lily frowned, opening her eyes. She had felt his gaze on her for a few minutes, as she had closed her eyes.

"Like what?" James asked innocently.

"Like I'm something in a zoo," She replied. What she really meant was that he was staring at her as if he was fascinated by her, as if she was something he had never set eyes on before, and as if the sight of her truly took his breath away. She blushed slightly just thinking this, but said nothing.

"Perhaps you're a lion Evans?" He teased, smirking at her.

"Tsk, Lily," She corrected him irritably.

"I am so very sorry _Lily,_" He mocked.

She rolled her eyes, "You are so irritating."

"You love it."

"You're imaging it."

"Love-hate?"

"Perhaps more of the hate," She grinned, knowing how that would wind him up.

"Aw c'mon," He grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "You know you lost that a while ago."

He was right, during the middle of sixth year Marlene had become very friendly with Sirius and had spent a lot of extra time with him and the Marauders, Lily and Mary had been dragged along much to her displeasure. But even worse Lily had been forced to admit James Potter wasn't as bad as she thought, actually he was pretty damn decent, and funny. She spent more time with him now they were Heads than she did with anyone else.

"Am I seriously stuck with just the love? No other options? Couldn't I skip hate and go straight to homicide?" She sighed.

"You're a cheerful young lady aren't you?" He grinned widely at her, tapping her cheek lightly with the palm of his hand, causing her to blush violently.

"You bring out the best in me."

"If only you'd known that all these years."

"_Oh go to hell Potter," She had screamed at the top of her voice, sixteen year old Lily Evans did not like to be tested._

_However the fifth year with the messy black hair stood in front of her, wearing his usual smirk and causing her temper to rise even more, "You don't want that Evans."_

"_Yes, I do, you arrogant arse. Hell is a million miles downwards, meaning you'll be a million miles away from me," She screeched._

"_Woah, nasty," James Potter smirked._

_She stomped her foot and stomped down the stairs to the common room to face him, her face was level with his though hers was a much brighter red._

"_Can't you just leave me alone? For once, just leave me alone," She snapped._

_He paused and stared at her, his eyes scanning her red face, though she seemed angry, flickers of annoyance, despair and even tiredness appeared on her face. Perhaps she wasn't just playing with him all those times she screamed that she was sick of him, maybe she was tired that all she seemed to do now was yell at him. All he really did was bother her, he didn't know her, she didn't know him, perhaps because she didn't let herself know him or let him know her, but that was by the by, it was her choice. Maybe it was time to accept that Lily Evans really did just hate him._

"_Okay," He muttered. "If that's what you want."_

_Her eyes widened with surprise, of course she had expected him to smirk at her and say another arrogant comment, but he gave her just the answer she was looking for. "Thank you," She replied._

"Thank you," She said, turning her head to smile at him. His messy hair was covered with white snowflakes, and she was almost certain hers looked the exact same, his Gryffindor scarf had been tied askew, and his glasses were slipping off of his nose. But James Potter was smiling, a crooked smile, that made Lily's heart want to soar out of her body. Her throat had become exceedingly dry and her legs felt very numb. From the cold, she assured herself.

"Thanks for what?" He answered, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Not leaving me alone," She grinned, her green eyes dancing, as she beamed up at him.

His smile widened and his full attention turned to her, "Lily," He said throatily, moving closer to her, his mouth almost next to her ear. The feel of his breath against her neck made her feel freezing cold yet surprisingly warm before sending shivers down her spine. "I swore I would wai-"

"Oi, Potter, Evans. Can you help me control the drunks over here please?" it was the helpless cry from none other than Mary MacDonald who was trying to stop Sirius giving Remus a piggy-back ride whilst they were both highly intoxicated.

James leaped away from Lily quickly, and coughed awkwardly whilst Lily felt her cheeks heat up as he turned away and headed back over to where Mary was.

"James," She called before she could stop herself. There was no going back now. He turned around and stopped just as Mary had thrown her arms up in the air and chased after Sirius who was running down the crowded street.

"Yeah?"

She walked forward and few steps and came level with him again. She smiled up at him slightly; twiddling her thumbs nervously, "Is it really worth it?" She asked softly.

"Is what worth it?" He replied, looking her straight in the eye.

"Am I?" She corrected herself, shifting her gaze to the floor. James was quiet, all she could hear was the songs of the drunks, and the laughter of her friends, and of course her own heartbeat thudding against her chest likes the beat of a drum.

James took a deep breath, and Lily brought her eyes back up to meet his, "Like hell you are," He muttered before bringing his lips to hers.

Fire, though his lips were soft and gentle as they crashed against her own, fire was all Lily could feel, her head was banging and her heart was going at the speed of light. At first his kisses were light and gentle but as he groaned softly against her lips they spiralled from there. Full of desire, his arms found her waist whilst hers found his hair.

"Merlin," He groaned, pulling away slightly.

"Hold me up," She muttered, grabbing his shoulders. "I think I may fall."

"Kissing on the street Miss Evans, how very common of you," He teased, brushing his lips against her own again.

"You're so smug," She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU TWO-" Mary yelled from behind them.

"And back to reality," Lily sighed.

"And your reality is trying to chase a drunken Sirius?" James said jerking his head down the street.

Lily swivelled her head and clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, Sirius Black had taken off his shirt, tied it round his neck like a cape and was now running down the street with his arms in the air, shrieking like a girl whilst Marlene, Remus and Peter stood on the pavement giggling.

But why on earth would you change a Christmas so full of imperfections that made the muggle world seem extremely magical? Why should it have been any other way?

**This is my first fanfic/one shot, so I don't know how good it will be, constructive criticism is welcome, please anything you can say to help me out! Plus my grammar isn't that great, so if anyone wants to give me feedback on that it would be much appreciated. Thank you**

**-Eleanor**


End file.
